


Already Your's

by fluff_in_london



Series: Albus and Gellert One Shots Based on Quotes [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Era, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_in_london/pseuds/fluff_in_london
Summary: Albus loves Gellert, but he knows he shouldn't tell him. Star gazing, rooftop talk, and a promise may just change that.(Gellert loves Albus, just letting you know)





	Already Your's

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of us writing, but I wouldn't have posted this without my fellow author. So, thank you to them, and thank you to you, the reader! 
> 
> This is based on a quote I found, and I figured, what the heck, I'm going to write some fluff based on this!! So thus this is born. I hope you enjoy!

"Everything you are seeking is seeking you in return. Therefore, everything you want is already yours. It is simply a matter of being more aware of what you already posses." ~ unknown

Albus sits on the roof of his family's house, and sighs. He could have been sighing over anything. 

His brother, his sister's problem, the state of the wizarding world, the absence of his parents. Instead, he's sighing over his new neighbor and best friend, and the unnatural feelings he has for him, feelings he thought had disappeared. 

Gellert, his best friend, is gorgeous. White-blonde hair, skin the shade of snow, one eye inky black, and the other a strikingly soft grey. Perfection.

His mind is beautiful. Brilliant, fast, perfectly focused, considering all angles, always looking for ways to manipulate people. Albus's only match.

And Albus wants him. Loves him. Has a boyfriend-girlfriend, husband-wife love for him. 

A love forbidden by the society he lives in.

Albus wants to tell Gellert, just so his burden is lifted, but he knows it'll mean total and utter rejection.

Yes his burden would be lifted, but at the cost of his best friend? The cost of his reputation? His family honor? His family? His career? Probably his life? 

No, he will gladly carry his burden, for the rest of his life if he must, to keep Gellert close. 

Albus sighs again in resign and lays back on to the tiles. He gazes at the stars, as unknown tears find their way down his cheeks.

 

Gellert creeps up the Dumbledore's house and sneaks onto the roof. He had seen Albus come up here, and wanted to know what was on his mind. 

It probably wasn't what he yearned for, but Gellert allows himself to hope. 

So here he was, on his love's house's rooftop.

He ghosts over the tiles, searching for Albus. A dark figure, just barely outlined in the black, alerts him to Albus.

Gellert walks over to him and lays down next to him. 

"Gellert?" Albus asks softly, still watching the stars.

"Albus," Gellert responds immediately, just as quiet.

"Do you ever wish you could tell someone something important, something so very important, but you know there's almost no chance of good coming out of it?" Albus asks quietly, after a couple of minutes.

Gellert exhales softly. "Yes, everyday."  _to you..._ He adds in his head. He can feel Albus turning his head to stare at Gellert, but he keeps his gazes fixed upon the stars. 

 

Albus waits a couple more minutes, then whispers, "Can I tell you something, Gellert?" He knows he's taking a chance, but being with Gellert gives him hope. He wonders if he whispered too quietly, but after about a minute Gellert breathes out slowly.

"Yes, of course," Gellert answers softly.

"Promise me that it won't change our friendship?" Albus asks, knowing that it won't matter.

"Nothing you could say would make me end our friendship," Gellert immediately swears.

Albus breathes in. Out. He stares resolutely up at the stars and whispers, "I love someone. I doubt they know I love them, but I do. I love their smile, I love their laugh, I love watching them work on their plans. I love their eyes, the way the colors in them compliment each other. I love their hair, the way it looks in the sunlight," Albus looks at Gellert. "The way it glows in the moonlight." 

Gellert stares up at the stars. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Albus breathes.

"I'm in love with someone as well. Someone who's smile and laughter bring joy to me even when I'm at my lowest. Someone who believes in me, even after all I've done. Someone who I love working with and arguing with and just being around. Someone who deserves the sun," Gellert stops, turning his head to stare into Albus's eyes. "And the moon and the stars," he finishes. 

"Gell-"

"Alb-"

They stare into each other's eyes. They can see each other's longing, love, and truthfulness. 

"I love you," they .whisper to each other, before closing the distance between themselves with a gentle kiss.

 

Albus and Gellert belonged to each other long before the other knew.


End file.
